


Wisteria

by repwarrior



Series: We're Partners [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Love Confessions, Resident Evil 5: Lost in Nightmares DLC, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repwarrior/pseuds/repwarrior
Summary: After a rather unsuccessful night out at a bar, Jill proposes Chris to drive off and instead spend some time away from the racket of the city.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Series: We're Partners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886218
Kudos: 13





	Wisteria

‘One more please,’ a buried call came from a man in his early thirties.

He snatched the beer mug and chugged it without a blink, provoking concern in the bartender. Surrounding him, joyous brawl unraveled. His eardrums reverberated at the clinking of toasting glasses as dozens of voices mixed with one another in laughter. Above the bar entrance, a football match was being broadcast on a flat television screen which generated heated discussions from sports fans. The dance floor – which acted as the centerpiece of the building – was more than half full, couples and singles alike twirling the night away.

Something about that incessant collective noise offered him a tiny glimpse of comfort. Perhaps it was the shrivelling effect of the alcohol. Yet he was aware enough to realize that a crucial component was still missing. A certain person. And as the thought passed, the racket suddenly became scattered in the background as his focus shifted to a familiar voice calling out. Reversing he saw her standing at the door. Their glance locked in that very moment.

‘Chris!’

The tender excitement in her tone whenever she would shout his name felt unmatched.

‘Jill…!’ he exclaimed a little taken aback; it sounded like a whisper as he took in the fact that she had arrived.

‘Guess I’m the designated driver for the way back home,’ she cheekily remarked after noticing the two empty mugs on the counter.

‘I needed a kickstarter,’ was his reply, making both chuckle.

‘Then I’m assuming you’re up for a dance.’

Chris let out a faint snicker, wide-eyed at the invitation. He quickly rose from the chair without hesitation and took Jill’s hand. They waltzed toward the animated crowd. With a swift move, he gently grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around as she followed his calculated steps. He then twisted her direction so she could face him. The intense heat radiating was almost suffocating, in the best way. Towering over her, Chris peeked down. In an instant, his delicate look alike to the feeling of spring rain connected with Jill’s cerulean beam. The mirrorball hanging over them rotated continuously at an unhurried pace, its surface glistening. Their pulsating heart beats slowed down for a mere second as their flow became synced. Even for just those few flashes, the world had taken a break allowing them to breathe and drink in each other’s gaze.

‘You’re good,’ Jill murmured.

Her cheeks had turned red hot without her realizing. But Chris noticed.

‘Not too bad yourself,’ he answered.

‘Are you Chris Redfield?’

Chris’s attention was now pointed at the unexpected question. As he and Jill walked off from the dance floor, a couple of teenagers revealed themselves. The two approached with curiosity to make an introduction. Jill stared at them in silence, freeing an inaudible giggle.

‘Yeah,’ he responded not knowing what else to claim.

‘Told you! I’d recognize him anywhere!’ the one who asked the question told his friend.

The other gandered at Jill.

‘You must be Jill Valentine.’

‘The one and only,’ she acknowledged.

‘We’re sorry but we couldn’t pass the chance, would you mind giving us an autograph?’ they asked with pleading looks.

‘Uh, yes, of course,’ Jill answered as she subtly gestured to Chris to say the same.

‘You got it kiddos,’ he replied.

Just as they scribbled their signatures on a piece of paper with the pen they were given, the first teen dared to inquire about one more detail:

‘How was it? Going through the Raccoon incident?’

Visible discomfort was displayed on Chris’s face, who inhaled deeply and shook his head.

‘The meet and greet’s over. Thanks,’ he spew out the last word with freezing hostility.

Discerning what had happened, Jill comprehended how rapidly his mood had changed. Trying to act nice she apologized to the teenagers for the abrupt ending. She held Chris’s hand with care, redirecting themselves to the exit.

The lights emitted through the windows of the bar grew dim with every footstep they pressed forward on the sidewalk. Dusk had almost settled over the town as the skies lavished into an ultraviolet oasis. At that hour there were barely any people left meandering, most of them either being at home or inside various pubs. Coming across a bench, Jill proposed Chris to sit down for a little. All of a sudden the lamppost above got activated. Its glimmering sphere offered a sense of protection in the pale streets. Chris stood quiet glaring at the cobblestones beneath. Smoothly rubbing his back, Jill rested her head on his shoulder. The tranquility of it all was both unnerving and calming.

‘How are you?’ she quizzed, finding peace in the corporal warmth he emanated.

‘Was doing well until five minutes ago,’ he said wishing to erase it from his mind.

Thinking, Jill conjured up an idea.

‘How about we go for a ride? It would be fun. And I’ll drive obviously.’

‘Don’t know if I’m in the mood,’ Chris shrugged.

Jill put on a fake pout.

‘Come on, don’t you trust your partner?’

Looking at her with slight interest, he gave in.

‘Okay fine,’ he rolled his eyes jokingly, his heart skipping a beat as he noted Jill’s smirk.

Before they knew it, Jill revved up the roaring engine and the wheels started etching the road out of town. The images of people basking in the late afternoon sun, the never-ending agitation in public places, the allure of neon signs and half-ripped billboards on top of buildings – it all vanished behind. Salt air flourished in the atmosphere, invading their nostrils through the open car window. The phantasm of dusk had began to immerse them as they found themselves in uncharted territory. Only olden arbors on the borders of the asphalt and ghostly stars guided them at that point.

Then finally, they arrived at the mystery destination that Jill had planned. Parking on the side they hopped out of the vehicle. By the pathway they were now treading on, a sign showed the picture of a lake nearby.

‘We’re close! Just a ten minute walk from here,’ she explained as Chris nodded.

Strolling through the forest, which vibrated with the chirps and crickets of animal life, they were seemingly transported to a far away land. Giant pine trees dominated over them like vultures that could reach the clouds. At the end of the path, the contour of the lake arose in their sight, completely transforming the landscape. The remaining sun rays bathed in its wavy façade. There was also a wooden deck by the side of the lake. Their soles made it creak under them as they creeped up to its edge. Taking a seat on the boards, they let their feet dangle above the water. After a tick of speechless serenity, Chris turned to his partner with the brightest face he had in so long. It felt like home.

‘This is… beautiful,’ he managed to muster.

‘Thought you might appreciate a little escapade,’ she answered.

‘How did you find out about this place?’

Jill looked down, analyzing the fluctuation of the water.

‘Well, there was this one time when I couldn’t sleep at all. Decided to take a ride and somehow, I ended up here. Was waiting for the right moment to bring you too.’

‘I love it. Thank you, Jill.’

‘I hope it can get your mind off of what happened earlier.’

Chris bit his lower lip as he tried to come up with something to say.

‘It just feels like wherever we go, we can’t escape… you know, everything. And I can’t believe it’s been eight years.’

‘Me neither. But I got used to all this. I’ve come to terms with the fact that this stuff will never really end. What matters to me is that I have you here,’ she confessed.

Another beat skipped in Chris as he heard that sentence.

‘That’s how I feel too,’ he muttered, his fingers interlacing with hers in a sweltering grip.

They both gazed up. The deck was shielded by a structure that held vines of billowing wisteria. Its chromatism, which undulated from purple-pink to azure, casted a shade of a before-unseen dimension. Their legs grazed in their dance, the two flirts studying each other carelessly. The elegiac nature of their intimacy could only be enhanced with one more thing. Which happened. Jill took the first step, her plump nude lips joined Chris’s in a wrecking kiss. She cupped his cheeks, desiring to caress his beard. A moan left Chris’s mouth as the impact of her touch truly hit. An overwhelming fever took over, commanding him to keep going. He mildly took control, gluing her to the wooden boards, never breaking the kiss.

The nighttime heavens watched over them.

***

Some time later, they were back in the car. Jill now had her hair pulled back as sweat dripped off of her face. Chris stroked his neck which had fresh hickies plastered over it. They peered at each other with a hint of shyness, grinning like devils.

‘I’m glad we had this night out,’ Jill eventually spoke.

‘Me too. Really glad,’ Chris responded, his grin still on his face.

Jill sighed softly.

‘I’m a bit scared for tomorrow,’ she said.

‘Hey, it’s just another mission. The prospect of it being at a mansion in the middle of nowhere doesn’t excite me… but we’ll be there together. It’ll be okay.’

‘Yeah, you’re right.’

A little more calm, Jill turned the car key and the engine growled once more. Chris then gave her a playful smooch on the cheek, which caused both to smile.

_‘We’ll be there together. It’ll be okay.’_


End file.
